


Holding On

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee can't let go of Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the field on Earth right before the poof.

With the sadness of his father's departure still fresh, Lee watched his father's raptor until it became an invisible dot on the horizon. "He's not coming back," he said, turning back to Kara.

She gave him a sidelong glance, "No. He's not." She paused to gather herself and said, "Neither am I."

Lee swung his eyes to hers, startled. "Where are you going?"

She smiled a little. "I don't know. I just know I am done here. I've completed my journey and it feels good." She nodded, reinforcing the feeling of relief rising inside her.

Lee didn't understand, but felt the truth in her words. With red rimmed eyes, he moved towards her.

Kara shook her head and he paused. "So, what about you?" She took a deep breath, holding back tears. "What are you gonna do?" She smiled. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life, Lee."

He considered her for a moment, thought about answering, then hesitated. Something didn't feel right.

He pressed her. "What do you mean, Kara? Where are you going?"

She just stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I just have to go now." She looked away, drawing herself up, preparing for what came next.

The tears worried him. "No, Kara. Not this time. Not after everything." His voice was strident, a tinge of panic around the edges. "We're finally done – done with the war, with the death. It's time to start over. How can you leave now?" He moved towards her, to grab her by the arms and shake her, make her feel his desperation. He couldn't stand one more person leaving him. Especially not her.

"I have to Lee. I don't have a choice." She read his intent and took a step back, knowing he should not touch her, shouldn't risk himself, too.

He stopped. "Kara. What's going on?"

Kara's tears spilled over, flowing down her face. "You have to stay away, Lee. Please."

The air around them began to tingle. Lee stared at her, open-mouthed as she began to fade right in front of him. The outline of her shape began to blur and the smell of ozone and burning filled his nose.

Instinct carried him and he reacted instantly. "No frakking way, Kara. You're not leaving me again."

He rushed at her, grabbing her hard around the arms, holding on as tightly as he could. She struggled against him.

"No, Lee! You can't," she cried out, pushing him with her hands and arching back to separate them.

He ignored her and held on. The tingle, like a vibration, started deep in his abdomen and spread outwards. The ground around them seemed to fade away, but she was solid, firm in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, the taste of ozone and fire and grass on his tongue as he breathed deeply. His face touching flesh as the tingle became a burn and seared through him, hot and painful, ripping from the center.

Finally, Kara held onto him, gripping him hard, holding him together for one last moment, knowing already what it felt like to die. "Lee, I'm sorry."

She held him as he screamed into her neck, screamed as he was ripped into tiny pieces, flesh and blood and molecules and atoms, his and Kara's flung out, then joined together in a cosmic flash.

The pain was intense, but ended quickly, and Lee found himself flat on the ground. He looked around startled, panicking that he'd lost her, but she was there, standing ten feet from him talking to someone he did not recognize. He pulled himself to sitting and looked at his hands, feeling his body, together and whole again. In a daze, he looked over to Kara, and she sensed him, looked back and started walking over to him.

She smiled, radiant, and offered him her hand. "C'mon, Lee. I've got a lot to show you."


End file.
